


Where There's Smoke

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No warnings/spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings/spoilers.

Title: Where There's Smoke  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #122: Smell  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: No warnings/spoilers.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Where There’s Smoke

~

“Is something burning?”

Remus looked up, startled. “I forgot the eggs!”

Remus ran, Severus following more sedately, only to find him gingerly carrying a pan towards the sink. Black smoke was rising from it.

“Thank Merlin for your acute sense of smell.” Remus coughed as he disposed of it.

Severus shook his head. “My sense of smell is terrible,” he admitted. “Years of exploding potions, I’m afraid. I saw smoke. What about your werewolf senses...”

Remus smiled sheepishly. “That’s a myth,” he said. “I’m no better at smelling than anyone else.”

Severus sighed. “Best we put in smoke detectors, then.”

~


End file.
